Grey Rain
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Harry really had to thank Dudley someday. Because of his comment over dinner Harry was shipped off to military school. Best thing of her life. She thrived there, as compared to living with her 'relatives'. A Fem!Harry-is-Lal fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

In the end, it was Dudley that she owed her thanks to. Her cousin had said the one thing that would change Harry's life for the better.

"Why not just send the freak to military camp? The army guy said they take trainees year round," Dudley had said during dinner that night. Cooked by Harry who, naturally, didn't get to eat any of it.

"What gave you that idea Dudders?" Petunia asked curiously while Vernon thought over his words.

"An army guy came and talked to our class. I think it sounds horrible. You have to wake up early and exercise like all the time," Dudley whined.

"That sounds like it's perfect for the freak. Let the military beat the freakishness out of it. It can be their problem now," Vernon declared. Harry was used to being talked about like she wasn't there but it didn't bother her.

Two weeks later Harry was shipped to the farthest military camp the Dursleys could get away with. Her only possessions being the clothes on her back.

Waking up to an alarm sound in the early hours of the morning was easy for Harry. She was used to waking up early to make breakfast for her relatives so the military wake up call wasn't much different. In fact, Harry would call it an improvement to waking up because of Petunia's screeching voice every morning.

The food, according to the other cadets, left much to be desired. But to Harry the food was once again an improvement to not eating at all or the pathetic scraps she got when the Dursleys allowed her to eat. And the taste wasn't that bad either. The meals were balanced and decent quality of flavor considering the chefs were cooking for several hundred kids and trainers. She wasn't sure why her meal was different than the other cadets after the first week but she figured it had something to do with her freakishness and accepted it without a word.

The schoolwork was really fun. Here Harry didn't have to worry about being beaten if she did better than her cousin. She loved being able to do her best in school.

The training was hard, but dialed down a lot for the still developing bodies of the kids. Their trainers, Jake Manson and Daphne Andrews, made it fun for them. Jake would crack jokes as they ran laps, had a competition to see how many kids he could have on his back while he did pushups (they managed to fit seven of them once they started sitting in each other's laps), and Daphne let them loose in mock battles against each other. Each child was given a paintball gun and red permanent marker, assigned a team, and sent into a maze of obstacles. There was a time limit and the team with the most standing members at the end won.

The kids were divided by age and gender. The seven and eight year olds (which was where Harry was since she had just turned seven) were under the care of Jake, who trained them physically and was in charge of the boy's dorm, and Daphne Andrews, who was in charge of firearm training and the girl's dorms. The two of them would split their classroom lessons between them and on the weekends would play games with the kids.

Harry made friends with the four girls in their age group, though her best friends were Cody Mirch and Lavi Bookman. The two eight year old boys had taken one look at Harry and basically adopted her. They were neighbors and both decided to join the army because their dads were in it. Harry thought that they acted more like brothers than anything. They had silent conversations and seemed to instinctively know what the other was thinking. They became as thick as thieves with Harry in the few short weeks since she was sent here.

Harry was terrified when Daphne and Jake asked her to hang behind after their paintball class was over. Neither adult said anything as they led her through an unfamiliar part of the base.

'This is it,' Harry thought to herself sadly. 'I screwed up. They are going to kick me out because I'm a freak.'

Harry was led to an office and asked to take a seat in the chair. Jake and Daphne stood on either side of her. In front of them was a man. The nameplate said he was Colonel Mustang.

"Sir. We've brought the recruit as you requested," Jake stated.

"Thank you officers. At ease," Colonel Mustang said to them. The duo took seats on either side of Harry, who looked at her lap dejectedly. "Miss Potter do not worry. You are not in trouble," Mustang told her. She looked up at him without saying anything. "You are here because we noticed some things and wish to ask you about your home life."

**I've given you guys two character from different anime in this fic. If you know who they are and what show they are from then good job! I'm proud of you!**

**So...I've learned naming people are hard. I was stuck on Lavi's name for the longest time before I decided that I'd make his name be Lavi and have Lal be a nickname for him. **

**Next chapter will be for Colonello's story! I have...plans for him. *insert evil laughter here***

**Please Follow/Favorite/Review this fic! I'll see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Harry tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean sir?" she asked. The Colonel leaned forward, perching his elbows on the desk.

"Have your relatives ever beaten you?" Mustang asked. Harry shook her head.

"No. They usually lock me in my cupboard when I'm being punished. Dudley has tried to beat me up before but I ran away. He's super fat so I can outrun him easily," Harry answered. Jake chuckled.

"She's the fastest cadet in our group. Leaves all the others in the dust. The only reason she hasn't outrun me yet is because I have longer legs," Jake said ruffling Harry's hair lightly. Mustang and Daphne smiled at the scene before Mustang cleared his throat lightly.

"Have they ever withheld food from you?" Mustang asked. Harry looked at the hands in her lap.

"Sometimes after I've burned their breakfast or dinner and if I didn't finish my chores," Harry answered quietly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Harry. Your aunt and Uncle are to blame," Daphne said gently. "I noticed that you were severely underweight for a child your age and asked the chefs to help. You know how you've had a different meal plan than the other cadets?" she asked and Harry nodded. "That plan is designed to help you regain lost nutrients your body needs in order to grow. You've already put on some weight, which is really good," Daphne said. Harry nodded again but remained silent.

"What did you mean by if you burned their food?" Mustang asked.

"I have to cook breakfast for the Dursley's every morning. Sometimes I also have to make dinner for them," Harry explained. The three adults exchanged looks from above her head.

"What kind of chores do you have to do?" Jake asked.

"Cooking, weeding the garden, vacuuming, dusting, taking out the trash, trimming the bushes, mowing the lawn, doing the laundry, and washing the dishes," Harry listed off. She had counted on her fingers to make sure she got all of them.

"Only one of those are things acceptable for a child to do. There is only one other that could also be acceptable," Daphne pulled Harry into her lap and wrapped her arms around the child. Harry leaned into her hold.

"You mentioned something about a cupboard?" Mustang asked after a moment of silence.

"The cupboard under the stairs. It's where I sleep," Harry said. She wasn't aware of the impact her innocent statement had on the adults. Their moods all turned dark.

"Harry. Do you want the Dursleys to pay for their mistreatment if you?" Mustang asked. This caused Harry's eyes to go wide with panic.

"No! They've never mistreated me! Any time I was punished was because I was a freak," Harry exclaimed shaking her head frantically. Daphne tightened her hold on the child.

"Harry you are not a freak. You are a sweet and hard working little girl. The Dursleys were supposed to take care of you but they didn't. They've went out of their way to make things difficult for you. They need to know why that's a bad thing," Jake said gently, getting up and crouching in front of Harry. "If you don't want us to do anything to them we won't, but we want to help you Harry," Jake said seriously.

Harry didn't respond. She was thinking. Three weeks. It's been three weeks since she was sent to this camp and already her life had improved drastically. She had clothes that fit her (even though it was just her uniform). She gets three meals a day, every day. She has an actual bed to sleep in. She even has friends now! She never had any of those things while at the Dursleys.

None of the adults broke the silence, instead letting Harry come to a decision on her own. That was another thing that never happened at the Dursleys. She was used to adults not caring what happened to her but here it was the opposite. These people even called her by her name!

"How would you deal with them?" Harry asked quietly. Mustang was the one who answered.

"We would take them to court. Using the pictures we have of when you first arrived, any other evidence the police can find, and, if you are willing, your testimony then the judge can decide the appropriate punishment," Mustang explained.

"Okay," Harry said. "You can do it."

**Sorry this one took longer to update. Dad and I had to take my grandmother to her doctor appointments. I am very familiar with waiting rooms at this point. Thank you flash drive that plugs into my phone so I can watch anime while I wait. She had three appointments to go to. I spent an roughly an hour in each waiting room. On the plus side, I've made a dent in the new anime I started watching~**

**Funny thing that happened today. While I was in the waiting room a woman thought I was a veterinarian from her town. She realized she had the wrong person when I looked away from my phone but I still thought it was kinda funny. She was nice. **

**Next chapter will be for Colonello! Hopefully I can have that done tomorrow. I have a busy weekend and don't know how much time I'll have to write. If not then it'll likely be Sunday before I have serious time to write. **

**Please continue to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
